


Angel Wings

by just_a_lesbian_with_swords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords
Summary: A cute one shot of how Jeremy and Michael got together in my soulmate AU.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Angel Wings

Michael was the first in the squad to get his wings. They were beautiful white angel wings. He loved them. He loved when Jeremy would stroke his hands through and tell him it was soft. He loved being able to wrap them around Jeremy when he needed a hug. He loved being able to fly and tease Jeremy, who would still be on the ground watching him. In fact that is what he was doing right now.

"Michael watch out for the-" Jeremy yelled from the ground. 

"Tree," Michael finished, landing on the ground before he hit said tree, "I know Jeremy."

"I just worry." He said, running over to Michael.

“Well thank you for worrying about me.” Michael teased, pulling Jeremy into a side hug while wrapping one of his wings around him. “What’s wrong?”

“What nothing's wrong.” Jeremy lied.

“How dare you lie to your best friend of 14 years.” Michael teased once more, acting offended.

“I’m just nervous for tomorrow. I know everything’s gonna be fine, just, what if my soulmate doesn’t like me.” He vented.

“I find it hard to believe they’d hate you, but if for some reason they do, I will fight them for you.” Michael promised.

“Thanks Micha.” Jeremy sighed, leaning into Michael. Michael stood there awkwardly, lucky that Jeremy couldn't see him blush. Out of nowhere, Michael scooped up Jeremy bridal style. “Michael?”

“Just hold on.” He instructed. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck before Michael took off into the air again. He flew up to the tree he almost crashed into, Jeremy's face buried in his hoodie. He flew all the way to the top and found a branch big enough for them to stand on. Once he landed, Jeremy was still tightly holding on. "Jeremy, I'm not flying anymore."

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, quickly loosening his grip on Michael. Michael put Jeremy down and sat on the branch. Jeremy followed and sat down next to him, he was still a little scared so he held onto Michael's arm. The two sat there in silence, not the awkward silence you'd imagine, but the nice kind. Where they could be saying something but both knew it'd be better not to.

"Your soulmate will be lucky to have you." Michael told him, looking out into the sky. Jeremy could feel a small blush appear on his face.

"T-thanks Micha," Jeremy smiled, "so will yours."

Michael pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping the feathered wings around him. Jeremy laughed and returned the hug, only to be picked up by Michael once more. Michael glided down from the tree and landed back on the ground.

"Promise you'll come over tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it Jer." Michael grinned and walked off towards his house.

The next morning Jeremy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He reached for it and answered. "Hello?"

"Jeremy, I might be a little late today." Michael, who was on the other end of the phone, told him.

"Why?"

"Because I will be."

"But why?"

"Jeremiah Heere!" He jokingly yelled.

"Fine, be late on my birthday then." Jeremy teased and hung up the phone. He was about to go back to sleep when he actually processed the thought, it was his birthday. His _18th_ birthday. He quickly got up and looked in the mirror, surprised by what he saw. He ran to grab his phone and quickly called Christine, who picked up in no time.

"Hey Jeremy! How's your wings looking?"

"Like Michael's." He replied.

"Seriously!" The girl exclaimed.

"Well I don't know anyone else who has pure white angel wings."

"That's awesome!"

"No! It's not awesome!"

"Why?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He's your best friend."

"But what if he doesn't like me in _that_ way?"

"Jeremy, everything's gonna be fine, just talk to Michael. And if for some reason he doesn't like you in _that_ way, it's his loss." She reassured. Of course Michael liked him as more than a friend, everyone knew that. But she wasn't going to spoil this for either of them.

"Thanks Chrissy." Jeremy sighed and hung up, waiting for Michael. He looked at his wings again, something he connected so much to Michael he forgot they were his. He decided to stop thinking about it and just get ready for when Michael comes over. Although he couldn't stop thinking about Michael.

"Hey Jeremy." Michael smiled.

"Michael! Hi." Jeremy replied. He tried keeping his wings hidden, afraid of what Michael would say.

"C'mon dude let me see your wings." Michael grinned, as he flopped onto Jeremy's bed. Jeremy moved his wings so that Michael was able to see them. He let out a small gasp. "They're like-"

"Yours, yeah they are." He finished, both of their faces becoming very red. "I'll get it if you don't like me in _that_ way."

"What?"

"If you just see me as a friend." He explained, clearly hurt by an answer that Michael didn't even say. He walked over and pulled Jeremy into a hug, wrapping his wings around him.

"I love you Jeremy, as in more than a friend." Michael told him. He felt Jeremy's arms wrap around his waist and his wings slightly brush against his arms.

"God Michael I love you so much." He sighed. When the pair pulled away from each other, they were still furiously blushing. Suddenly, Jeremy placed a small kiss onto Michael's lips and quickly pulled away.

"Jeremy, I love you, but we are having a better first kiss then that." He grabbed Jeremy's shirt and pulled him into a better kiss. The couple was like that until they had to pull away for air, but even then they never let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be out a long time ago, but my dumbass forgot to post it  
> But it's heere now!


End file.
